iago333fandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
MSR-V2-15
=História Secundária: Um Pária do Oeste,= =Parte 1 = O sol havia se posto - ou talvez tivesse desaparecido. De qualquer maneira, não havia mais luz no céu acima. Havia um grupo de prisioneiros caminhando por uma estrada estreita e íngreme. As pessoas estavam conectadas por correntes ou cordas amarradas à cintura, e cada uma usava uma coleira no pescoço. Nas Nações do Norte, ao norte de Holylight, não havia fim à vista para as constantes batalhas. Países de vários tamanhos estavam em guerra sem fim. As nações brotaram como brotos de bambu após a chuva e foram extintas com a mesma frequência. O dilúvio do conflito queimava fazendas e campos em cinzas, produzindo vítimas em massa a cada dia e noite. A enorme quantidade de corpos dizimara a infraestrutura, causando falta de suprimento de comida, várias pragas e inúmeros refugiados. As nações ocidentais, a oeste das nações do norte, pintaram uma paisagem infernal semelhante. Lá, três países poderosos e com igualdade de condições estavam em tumulto. Cada batalha terminava com os vencedores marchando com saques, que às vezes incluíam humanos. Dirigidos como escravos ou cães de guerra, eles naturalmente não possuíam direitos humanos sob o domínio de seus inimigos. Comida, água, abrigo e, é claro, salário, eram mal oferecidos na melhor das hipóteses. Era o caminho para que eles fossem trabalhados até a morte por seus captores, mas alguns enfrentavam destinos ainda mais terríveis. Alguns foram submetidos a experiências desumanas ou sacrificados como catalisadores de um feitiço. Aparentemente, os seres humanos eram criaturas que, uma vez que ódio suficiente coagiam em suas mentes, pararam de ver seu inimigo como a mesma espécie que eles. O Tsardom da Luz, uma nação particularmente poderosa e militarista entre as nações ocidentais, era notório por sua desumanidade. Este era um país que adorava a Grande Luz, que uma vez liderou os anjos em combate contra os demônios. Eles eram excepcionalmente cruéis com seus inimigos. Em qualquer mundo ou época, quando a religião entrava em jogo, aqueles que se opunham a uma teocracia eram rotulados como hereges, e o tratamento deles era geralmente horrível e repugnante. "Continue andando, pagãos!" "Traidores sujos contra a Grande Luz!" Parecia que a banda de cativos que marchava lentamente era tratada como tal. No extremo oeste, havia inúmeros estados insulares que formaram um arquipélago. Um deles deve ter sido invadido. Como se atreve a nos desafiar? Saiba seu lugar!" "Você realmente cuspiu nos céus." Enquanto eles gritavam essas coisas, os cavaleiros açoitavam os cativos e ocasionalmente os batiam com tacos de carvalho. Embora isso tenha sido feito em parte para a satisfação emocional dos cavaleiros, serviu ao propósito de fazer um exemplo deles para os outros países. Eles estavam indo para o território de Hellion, muito longe. Ao longo de sua longa jornada, eles pretendiam realizar o show cruel para todas as nações pelas quais passaram. “Tsk. Demi-humanos imundos ... ” "Você mancha meus olhos!" Um cavaleiro jogou seu taco nas costas de um cativo em particular, com força total. Com um pequeno grito, o cativo caiu no chão. Entre as incontáveis cicatrizes nas costas deste prisioneiro, havia um par de asas, embora apenas a base delas. As próprias asas podem ter sido cortadas ou perdidas na batalha. "Demi-humano ... Seja devorado por demônios." "Por que não o jogamos de um penhasco?" "Eu seria o primeiro a fazê-lo, mas pedidos são pedidos." O cativo se levantou devagar e começou a andar novamente. Fique no chão, e eles só seriam recebidos com espancamentos sem fim. A banda marchou tediosamente, mas os cavaleiros não estavam com pressa. Ao desfilarem seus cativos, eles desfrutaram de iguarias, espíritos e prostitutas locais. Isso foi praticamente férias para eles. "Estaremos em Myrk quando terminarmos aqui ... Não há muito o que explorar por lá." “Nenhum bordel é encontrado. O cordeiro é algo para comer, eu acho. Depois de chegar a uma rodovia mais ampla, o grupo recebeu finalmente uma pequena pausa, para que os cavaleiros pudessem se aproximar do governo do Novo Reino de Xenobia que controlava essas partes. Até esse circo doente precisava de permissão para atravessar terras estrangeiras. O bispo que liderou o desfile usava roupas oficiais e levou uma quantidade excessiva de guardas cerimoniais à capital. "Temos toda a comitiva, bispo." “A garota que administra esse playground é um pouco confiante demais. Demonstraremos a ela a glória da Luz. ” “Governante do Norte, era? Alguém não conhece o lugar deles ... ”O comandante disse, e o bispo concordou com um gosto amargo na boca. O nome era grandioso demais para um selvagem do norte alheio a tudo, menos à guerra. “Deixe os macacos lutarem. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, eles se ajoelharão diante da Luz. "... O papa também está de olho nesta terra?" Os olhos do comandante brilharam por um momento. Um rato tentando mordiscar o máximo de informação possível do bispo que ele normalmente não conseguia chegar perto. "...Comandante. Isso é algo com o qual você não precisa se preocupar. "...! Minhas desculpas, bispo. Clérigos detinham um poder incrível dentro do Tsardom da Luz, e os comandantes estavam abaixo deles. Quanto aos padres, bispos, guardiões do templo, reitores e frades, bem como arcebispos e cardeais acima deles, eram intocáveis. O povo da nação até acreditava que olhar diretamente para o papa, que estava acima de todos, poderia cegá-lo da luz poderosa demais que ele emanava. Dizia-se que a água tocada pelo papa poderia curar qualquer doença. "Precisamos educar os macacos do norte da mesma forma ..." Estufando o peito, o bispo entrou orgulhosamente na capital. No interior, porém, as ruas da cidade estavam cheias de gente. As lojas estavam cheias de todos os tipos de mercadorias e as ruas estavam cheias de pessoas que as compravam e vendiam. Com muitos aventureiros e comerciantes na multidão, era fácil ver que o país era abundante em dinheiro e produção. “Hmph. Que arrogância. "...De fato." Quem sabia de que arrogância o bispo estava falando, mas cuspiu isso, enojado. De qualquer forma, a energia e o crescimento de outras nações não foram motivo de comemoração. "Esse é ... o palácio." Bem na frente deles havia uma estrutura majestosa. O bispo não pôde deixar de gemer de espanto em sua escala. Os guardas cerimoniais também foram afetados pela visão. (Garota tola ... Tentando me assustar?) Isso era algo que não existia antes, e podia-se supor que uma grande quantidade de mão de obra e riquezas foram gastas na construção. Neste mundo, o tamanho de castelos e palácios era uma ferramenta importante para demonstrar a riqueza do governante. "Ela parece ter, uh, varrido muito ..." O comandante disse timidamente, e o bispo simplesmente concordou. Vença batalhas suficientes e a recompensa é ilimitada. Mesmo mão de obra não seria difícil de encontrar. “Ela deve ter vasculhado loucamente a ganância. A garota lá em cima até baniu o próprio pai. "Isso é verdade?" Apesar de franzir o cenho para o comandante ignorante, o bispo não pareceu se importar com a oportunidade de dar um sermão sobre a história desta nação. Os tipos auto-importantes sempre gostaram de mostrar seus conhecimentos. “Quando a menina tinha dez anos, ela baniu o próprio pai para roubá-lo da coroa. É por isso que eles gostam de se chamar 'Novo Reino'. ” "Eu vejo..." “Desde então, eles têm absorvido cada vez mais cidades-estados e nações menores. Alguns até começaram a chamá-la de o pequeno governante do norte. "Ah ... Isso é incrivelmente selvagem, de fato." O bispo continuou, dando uma olhada no comandante. Este briefing foi em parte para impedi-lo de se fazer de bobo na frente do dito pequeno governante. “Foi quando ela tinha doze anos. Dois anos depois, eles absorveram o Principado vizinho de Marmook e o Reino de Palma dois anos depois. E aqui estamos." "Ela realmente é uma governante ... pelo menos para o seu povo." Um governante de selvagens. Mas guarde isso para você. Quando o tsardom adquiriu novas terras, foi uma cruzada, mas quando outras nações fizeram o mesmo, foi uma selvageria. Pode parecer falta de lógica, mas talvez esse tenha sido o efeito que a religião poderia ter sobre as pessoas. "Agora, vamos cumprimentar a garota, vamos?" O bispo já conhecera a garota em questão uma vez, quando ela ainda era chamada de Pequeno Governante. Agora ele planejava visitar o domínio dela com intenção maliciosa. Durante todo o tempo, ele calculou a grande impressão que causaria aos seus superiores se pudesse relatar o status político dos países pelos quais passou no caminho. Eventualmente, o grupo foi mostrado na sala do trono. Havia incontáveis oficiais alinhados dentro, enchendo a sala de intimidação. Entre eles estavam generais renomados e estrategistas astutos, além de líderes famosos nas nações vizinhas. Essas figuras se destacavam como estrelas no conjunto, todas encarando a festa de visitantes. Além disso, uma fina cortina dourada ocultava o trono, escondendo o ocupante da vista dos visitantes. (Garota estúpida ... Chega de ameaças vazias.) O bispo, experiente em encontros diplomáticos, continuou sem pestanejar, enquanto o comandante andava rigidamente, intimidado pelo ataque de olhares da sala. (Eu sabia que deveria ter trazido pelo menos um cavaleiro ... Essa doninha ...) Enquanto o Tsardom estava em guerra, todos os líderes militares de alto escalão estavam ocupados em suas próprias missões. Um cavaleiro alto não estaria disponível para um trabalho tão inconseqüente. "Faz muito tempo, Alteza." Ajoelhado diante do trono, o bispo executou sua formalidade. Ele ainda estava esperando por uma resposta, mas nenhuma veio. Quando ele olhou para cima, confuso, a cortina se abriu de uma maneira lenta e dramática. (Ela é ...!?) Uma menina foi revelada, sentada com confiança no trono e cruzando as pernas com uma atitude mais santa do que você. Sua roupa estava coberta de ouro chamativo, e seus deliciosos cachos dourados pendiam sobre ela, como se também fossem tecidos com fios dourados. Enquanto sua aparência era surpreendentemente atraente, sua atitude era extremamente agressiva. Ela lançou um olhar que disse que olhou para alguém a mais de uma milha acima. Não era de admirar que seu povo agora a chamasse de Governante de Ouro. Um fascínio atlético exalava de suas pernas cruzadas, e o bispo secretamente engoliu um gole de saliva. Ele não conseguia entender o quão diferente ela parecia desde o último encontro. (Ela é realmente aquela garota de antes ...!?) O comandante e os outros guardas estavam igualmente sem fôlego, olhando para ela. Se este fosse um campo de batalha, todos já teriam sido mortos. “Você percorreu um longo caminho. Admirável." Até o tom dela era agressivo. Ela falou como se estivesse se dirigindo a um subordinado. Na tentativa de ganhar algum poder nessa troca, o bispo se levantou. "E, Alteza ..." Eloquentemente, o bispo elogiou a ascensão do Novo Reino, lembrando sutilmente ao governante que eles não seriam capazes de manter seu estilo de vida se desafiassem o Tsardom. No entanto, uma resposta surpreendente voltou do trono. “Você tem permissão para passar. Esteja a caminho. "...!" Ela os dispensou como se dissesse que estava ocupada demais para falar com pessoas como ele. Ela o estava tratando como se o tsardom estivesse ocupado por Xenobia. Seu povo ficou surpreso com a irritação de seu governante a princípio, mas suas expressões logo mudaram para a de diversão. O Tsardom e as Nações do Norte tiveram um relacionamento complicado. Desgastadas pelo constante esforço de guerra, as Nações do Norte começaram a criar estações de cessar-fogo, mas isso não era muito mais que um curativo na ferida, e não fizeram nada em direção a uma verdadeira solução. Afinal, não havia como os mortos voltarem para casa. A força de trabalho de toda a civilização diminuiu quando jovens foram convocados para a guerra e comerciantes e agricultores morreram no campo de batalha, deixando cidades e campos decrépitos. Enquanto a maioria das nações lutava para alimentar seu povo, o Tsardom passou a exportar sua abundância de alimentos para obter um grande lucro. O conflito deveria ter causado um ponto de interrupção em algum ponto do caminho que concluiria a violência de uma vez por todas, mas o Tsardom continuou fornecendo a todos os beligerantes a comida que eles precisavam desesperadamente. Todos os conselheiros na sala pressionaram o bispo sem dizer uma palavra - eles sabiam que o tsardom engordava com dinheiro do sangue. (Macacos selvagens ... Eu sou um acólito de Luz! Pare de me olhar assim!) A expressão do bispo se contorceu de desconforto. Em certo sentido, o Tsardom da Luz foi o único responsável por prolongar as guerras entre as Nações do Norte. “Ah, você parece ocupado, Alteza. Este velho estará a caminho. Devo dizer, no entanto, estou verdadeiramente impressionado com o quanto você cresceu, Seu Alteza." O bispo ainda estava na casa dos quarenta, mas enfatizou o "velho" enquanto falava com sarcasmo, olhando para as pernas atraentes dela. “Quando nos conhecemos pela última vez, você ainda era uma garota. Oh, como o tempo voa. Talvez seja apenas minha velhice falando. Era grosseiro elogiar um governante de uma nação por seu crescimento, para dizer o mínimo. Alguns protestos surgiram dos conselheiros na sala, e a governante ergueu a sobrancelha levemente. Nesse momento, uma mulher apareceu por trás da cortina como se fosse uma sugestão. A chanceler do Novo Reino de Xenobia, famosa por suas proezas no papel. "Isso nos traz uma alegria incomparável por você complementar o crescimento de nosso governante ..." A chanceler olhou para o bispo perto do trono, seus longos cabelos que chegavam à cintura balançavam suavemente. Na mão, ela segurava um leque dobrável peculiar. “Se você não se importa, gostaríamos que você viesse observar nossas operações. Sua opinião pode ser de grande valor para nós, bispo. “Oh, alguém de fora como eu ...? Você tem certeza?" "Será uma história divertida contar quando você voltar para casa", declarou o chanceler com confiança, e o bispo zombou ao se afastar do desfile. (Eles podem ser selvagens, mas não faria mal dar uma olhada ...) Havia uma chance de ele conseguir vislumbrar o segredo do rápido crescimento do Novo Reino. Logo, os conselheiros na sala se ajoelharam um após o outro diante da régua e procuraram sua orientação. O bispo os observou de lado, mas o suor frio logo começou a escorrer por sua testa. "Sua Alteza, pela falta de água nas terras agrícolas que relatei no outro dia ..." "Eu lembro. Permissão garantida." "A prevenção de pragas acima mencionada ultrapassou o orçamento ..." "Vamos retirar alguns fundos da reserva nacional." "Expandindo as pastagens que treinam nossos cavalos militares ..." "Você faz a ligação." "Quanto ao retiro para soldados feridos ..." "Continue, como está." "Sua Alteza, para pesquisar as Seis Cachoeiras das Masmorras ..." “Negado. Convide as duas fileiras S de que falamos. "O general Mueller relatou movimentos suspeitos das guerrilhas de Myrk perto da fronteira ..." “Queime alguns dos seus ghels (casas). Hum? Não se preocupe. A ideia é minha. Tomada de decisão em frações de segundo. Os incontáveis relatórios foram resolvidos em um piscar de olhos pela decisão do governante. A maior parte foi deixada ao critério de cada conselheiro, mas ela deu a quem precisasse empurrar, e cada rejeição veio com um motivo. (Ela cuida das coisas tão rápido ...?) Essa velocidade de quebrar o pescoço era dia e noite dos debates em ritmo de caracol no Tsardom. Lá, muitos clérigos sabotaram um ao outro, participando de lutas pelo poder. Quanto mais assentos vazios acima deles, melhores as chances de avançar. A exportação de alimentos para as Nações do Norte e a acusação de hereges foram apenas as duas únicas políticas que foram aprovadas por unanimidade. (Se não tomarmos cuidado, essa garota pode nos surpreender ...) O bispo orgulhoso, mas não incompetente, avaliou calmamente, até onde ele sabia, que a menina delegava muito a subordinados competentes e assumia a responsabilidade por suas ações. Certamente, seus conselheiros foram capazes de realizar o melhor de suas habilidades dessa maneira. Nenhum grande líder jamais interveio em assuntos inconseqüentes. Isso apenas interrompeu o fluxo de trabalho onde importava. Eventualmente, todos os assuntos foram resolvidos. O bispo recusou o convite para almoçar e saiu correndo do palácio. A chanceler, com um sorriso sutil no rosto, seguiu. “Isso é repentino. Por que você está com tanta pressa, bispo? "Hmph ..." Depois de ordenar que o comandante e os soldados esperassem fora da cidade, o bispo se virou para encarar o chanceler. Seu leque acenou de um lado para o outro na mão, uma expressão justificada em seu rosto. “Eu tomaria cuidado onde você pisa. Não vai demorar até que a Luz leve a Legião da Ilha. "É assim mesmo?" A expressão do chanceler permaneceu inalterada. Havia duas outras nações poderosas além do tsardom no oeste. Eles lutavam às vezes e cooperavam às vezes para impedir que qualquer nação se expandisse. Era semelhante à estrutura triangular da China antiga. Nesse caso, a dinâmica deles foi complicada pela Legião da Ilha. Sentindo que o chanceler estava vendo seu blefe, o bispo cometeu o erro de falar demais. "Temos uma carga interessante, desta vez." "Interessante, você diz?" “Um semi-humano. Aparentemente, o servo de uma Donzela da Santa Donzela. "Meu, meu ... que fascinante." A chanceler, apelidada de "Chanceler Gelada" e temida nas nações vizinhas por seu intelecto astuto, permitiu que seu rosto se contorças levemente. Embora não seja tão ruim quanto o Tsardom, Holylight também teve forte preconceito contra os semideus. Como poderia um semi-humano estar perto de uma Holy Maiden, que estava no topo do país? "Bispo. Você quer dizer um coelho? O chanceler estava ciente de que aquela espécie específica de demi-humano recebia uma vila no campo. Em resposta, o bispo agitou orgulhosamente o dedo indicador para dizer 'não'. Ele falou grandiosamente com uma expressão confusa, como se fosse um professor explicando uma lição. "Na verdade, é um Falconite." “Oh ... isso é interessante. No entanto, lembro que sua nação e Holylight tem uma amizade duradoura. Os olhos do chanceler emitiram um brilho gelado. A parte semi-humana à parte, se eles realmente fossem servos de uma Donzela Santa, poderia escalar para um conflito internacional. “Ha ha ha! Não há como uma Donzela Sagrada, dentre todas as pessoas, manter um demi-humano ao seu lado. Se ela fizesse, isso seria um problema muito maior. A Luz exigiria que tomássemos alguma ação. De qualquer forma, ele parecia determinado a se livrar do dito demi-humano. O bispo disse que considerava Holylight uma nação de segunda classe. “Acredito que a Holylight logo perceberá que a misericórdia da Grande Luz é maior do que a dos anjos que seguem. Essas são as informações das quais seu governante pode se beneficiar. ” O bispo saiu encolhendo os ombros o que parecia ser uma ameaça. Contemplando como processar essas notícias, o chanceler seguiu para a sala privada do governante, que era cuidadosamente vigiada para impedir a entrada de personagens indesejados. Em toda a Nova Inglaterra, o chanceler era o único que podia entrar livremente. Além das várias camadas de inspeção, a sala privada semelhante a uma fortaleza nas profundezas do palácio estava estranhamente silenciosa. Isso ocorreu porque o isolamento acústico e a proteção contra interceptação foram implantados para não deixar um único som escapar da sala despercebido. "Sua Alteza, sou eu." Com um leve toque, o chanceler levantou um cartão na mão e destrancou a porta. Ela entrou rapidamente e verificou se a porta estava trancada novamente. Ela olhou ao redor da sala e não encontrou nenhum sinal da régua, apenas um caroço na cama extravagante. "Sua Alteza, eu sei que você está cansado ..." "Eu não quero!" O governante gritou de volta debaixo das cobertas antes que o chanceler pudesse terminar. Apenas sua cabeça estava saindo das cobertas. “Aquele velho estava olhando para as minhas pernas! O! Inteira! Tempo! Eca! "Sua Alteza..." “Olhando para as minhas pernas, dizendo o quanto eu cresci !? Que nojo! Sério! Eu tive arrepios o tempo todo! "Sua Alteza, por favor, tome cuidado para não agir assim antes de qualquer um de seus conselheiros ..." Com um longo suspiro, a chanceler balançou a cabeça, exausta. Se alguém visse isso, sua imagem como o Governante de Ouro estaria longe da janela, além do horizonte. "Não! Não! Não! Eu não quero! Vou tirar folga amanhã! "Sua Alteza, um governante não tira um dia de folga." “Então, você é o governante, Kongming. Eu me aposento." A chanceler, Kongming, puxou os cabelos para trás e olhou para o teto. Onde ela errou? - Beatrice, pare com isso. O governante é insubstituível. "Tudo isso começou quando você baniu o papai, Kongming." “Se tivéssemos deixado esse idiota continuar governando, este país teria entrado em colapso! E saia da cama já! “Então, por que estou preso sendo o governante? Você deve continuar com isso, Patrão!" Como um sinal para nunca desistir e nunca se render, a Governante, Beatrice, afundou-se ainda mais nas cobertas. Tendo sido chamado de "chefe", Kongming corou e tentou freneticamente tirar as cobertas da cama. "Há quantos anos !? Você é o governante deste país agora! “Nunca esquecerei os dias em que você me intimidou, me fez um lacaio e às vezes até me cobrava uma taxa de amizade. Você é o pior, chefe dama. Você é um demônio. "Pare! Esqueça aquilo! Você sabe, isso não aconteceu! Nada disso aconteceu! “Eu nunca vou esquecer ... Eu nunca vou esquecer isso pelo resto da minha vida. Não posso fingir que os dias que passei correndo para pegar charutos na chuva fria nunca aconteceram. “Nããão! Esqueça!" Uma batalha horrível entre quem queria as cobertas e quem as queria seguiu-se. Tudo começou quando Kongming, um aluno A direto, foi selecionado como um tutor de barra e amigo da princesa Beatrice. Kongming, que fora elogiado como um prodígio desde tenra idade, agia como o tutor obediente na superfície, enquanto tratava Beatrice como um lacaio a portas fechadas. Oh, as loucuras da juventude. Mesmo agora, com uma nação inteira ao seu alcance, sua infância nunca os abandonara. Embora seus títulos públicos tenham mudado para o Governador de Ouro e o Chanceler Gelado, eles ainda eram apenas colegas de escola em particular. "Escute, Beatrice ... O desfile do Tsardom tem um membro interessante ...!" "Interessante ...?" “Isso está certo. Aparentemente, uma Donzela Sagrada da Holylight tinha ... Pff! Beatrice esticou o braço para fora e para trás, batendo um travesseiro no rosto de Kongming. “Eu não me importo com Holylight. Eu sou apenas um exemplo. Vá em frente com um de seus planos, chefe, faça o que quiser! Na verdade, toda política do Novo Reino de Xenobia foi proposta, planejada e decidida por Kongming. Beatrice era governante apenas no nome e servia apenas como uma fachada animada. Ainda assim, ela era vista pelas nações vizinhas e seus conselheiros como deslumbrante, temível e corajosa, revolucionária por explorar alguém com talento, até plebeus, e por lhes dar papéis importantes no governo. Ela era, de fato, uma das melhores cabeças de marionetes da história de qualquer lugar. “Escute ... Eles estão carregando um demi-humano interessante! Podemos usar isso para criar uma barreira entre o Tsardom e a Holylight! "Eu não me importo com um país distante!" "Eu já te disse que um Dragonborn apareceu na Holylight ...!" Ao ouvir isso, Beatrice finalmente parou de jogar travesseiros. Kongming, dando importância à informação, também mandou informantes para a Holylight. "Mas você disse que era um monte de besteira, chefe." "Sim eu fiz!" Agarrando sua única abertura, Kongming arrancou as cobertas da cama e manobrou Beatrice em uma tranca por trás. “Rrragh! Não é justo!" "Desista já e termine seus deveres como governante ...!" Beatrice lutou, mas Kongming era muito mais forte do que sua esbelta estatura sugeria. O governante débil foi submetido em um piscar de olhos. "Agora escute. Algo está suspeito nesse país, agora ... Eu até ouvi dizer que há um homem que se chama Senhor do Demônio. "T-Há um Lorde Demônio bem atrás de mim, agora ...!" "Seu pequeno ... Agora você está me chamando de Lorde Demônio ...!?" “C-não consigo respirar! Chefe Demônio Senhor, eu não consigo respirar! "Que tipo de nome é esse...!?" Emaranhados na cama, a conversa séria continuou. “Você não entendeu? Se vazarmos essas informações de maneira inteligente para a Holylight, esse poderá ser o primeiro passo para separá-las. Preciso que você se lembre dessas coisas para não deixar cair a bola quando importa ...! ” "N-nunca ... Apenas observe, eu vou esquecer tudo!" "Você se lembra porcaria inútil de sempre atrás ...!" "Y-você não entendeu, chefe ... Como é solitário almoçar sozinho em um banheiro ..." “Nããão! Esqueça, já! Eu disse, esqueça! Ainda na fechadura, os dois rolaram para cima e para baixo na cama. Quem poderia dizer se eles eram um bom par ou não? De qualquer forma, seus próximos passos acabariam afetando este mundo de maneira importante. Você desbloqueou algumas informações !! O Tsardom da Luz Uma grande nação localizada ao oeste das Nações do Norte. Eles adoram a Grande Luz e são liderados pelo Papa, que prega os ensinamentos da Luz. Além de seus dois paladinos, o país mantém uma Ordem dos Cavaleiros com força incontestada, solidificando seu poder. Como o país é abençoado com terras agrícolas abundantes e grama temperada, lidera o continente na produção de produtos, fornecendo alimentos às Nações do Norte. Em certo sentido, o Tsardom é responsável por prolongar a guerra nas Nações do Norte. Como não existem masmorras de armazenamento no país, elas trocam alimentos excedentes por vários itens. O novo reino de Xenobia O que costumava ser uma pequena nação do norte, dez centavos transformada depois que a princesa baniu o rei anterior e tomou o trono. Desde então, o país absorveu pequenos países e cidades-estados vizinhos, levando seu líder a ganhar o apelido de "Pequeno Governante do Norte". Depois de ultrapassar duas grandes nações, seu título evoluiu para apenas o "Governante do Norte". ou o Governante de Ouro. ”O reino é liderado pela direção decisiva de Beatrice Constance Castilla I, com Kongming (também conhecido como Chanceler Gelado) a apoiando. =História Secundária: Concerto de Hot Springs Resort= Uma mulher estava andando elegantemente pelo corredor do resort de fontes termais. Ela carregava um peso incrível e exalava imensa pressão de seu corpo espesso. Se um homem comum a enfrentasse, sua virilha provavelmente se encolheria. Essa mulher era a Madame, a imperatriz que governava a cena da festa na capital. Seus dias foram quase inteiramente passados neste resort, aprendendo os efeitos de cada primavera quente e todos os detalhes da instalação. O amplo conhecimento e experiência que a Madame estava acumulando eram reservados apenas para ela; por mais que alguém pagasse, por mais poderosa que fosse a casa, todos os outros só podiam ficar uma noite neste resort em fontes termais. (Este resort entrará em contato com todas as mulheres do continente algum dia ...) A madame estava absolutamente certa. Em que mundo poderia haver um banho que revitalizasse a pele por mais tempo? Desde aquele dia fatídico, quanto mais a Madame aprendia, mais ela ficava surpresa. O embelezamento e o embranquecimento da pele eram incríveis, mas mesmo os banhos destinados apenas a relaxar o corpo só podiam ser explicados como divinos. A Madame recordava as palavras mágicas que pareciam derreter seu coração: ''- Tudo o que eu digo se torna realidade.'' Sua declaração destemida e aura sombria que pareciam engolir tudo ... e aquela voz profunda que permaneceu em seu ouvido. A madame percebeu que estava completamente embriagada por ele. Ela estava frustrada consigo mesma por se auto-avaliar friamente, mas teve que admitir que era a verdade e não podia mudar. (Não me lembro da última vez que me senti assim ...) No brilho e glamour da cena da festa, havia inúmeros homens que se aproximaram da Madame, mas nenhum deles estava olhando para ela. Sem ouvir uma palavra deles, a Madame podia ver nos olhos deles que eles só queriam dinheiro e poder ... Ela não tinha prestado atenção a eles na maioria das vezes, mas de vez em quando, ela sentia uma sensação avassaladora de solidão. Não importa quantos homens bonitos a invadissem, eles não tinham nada a oferecer que a Madame queria. Nem uma coisa. Tudo o que eles poderiam oferecer, ela já tinha. Dinheiro, poder, status, glória, fama ... Todo homem apenas implorou que ela desse. Nenhum deles deu nada a ela. Ao encontrar o Lorde Demônio, no entanto, a percepção dos homens pela Madame foi completamente alterada. (Todas as lágrimas que chorei e a desesperança que senti, foi tudo para conhecê-lo ...) A Madame podia sentir seu cabelo hidratando e sua pele revitalizando a cada dia. Além disso, ela podia ouvir a grossa camada de gordura em seu corpo gritando quando começou a derreter. De tudo o que um homem poderia ter lhe dado, nada teria mais impacto do que isso. (Antes que ele retorne do norte ...) Ela teve que perder peso. Ela tinha que ficar bonita. Ela queria se aproximar de sua forma ideal e receber um elogio genuíno, não falado por educação. De todos os homens do mundo, ela queria ser elogiada por um só. Em suma, ela estava apaixonada. A Madame estava ciente disso e manteve suas emoções emperradas. Ela não podia querer isso ainda. Quando ela chegou no vestiário das fontes termais, tirou o vestido extravagante. Quando ela abriu a porta, foi recebida pela utopia de uma mulher, como de costume. "Oh, já faz um tempo ..." “Woah! M-Madame ... G-boa noite! Lá dentro, Aku estava tomando banho no banho de panela. Como era profunda, suas mãos estavam segurando a borda da banheira, o resto dos braços ocultos. Havia algo adorável em sua postura. "Está tudo bem. Aqui não há necessidade de formalidades - disse a madame com um sorriso gentil, enquanto lavava a roupa com um chuveiro. Por causa de sua gordura espessa, seus movimentos não eram rápidos, nem ela era leve, mas sua aparência exalava uma classe misteriosa que capturou até Aku. Este deve ter sido o produto da Madame passando a maior parte de sua vida no centro das atenções, polindo cada movimento de seu corpo. Em um mundo como o dela, mesmo um único movimento do olho ou do dedo poderia ser examinado. "E-com licença ...!" Aku de repente gritou, e a Madame se virou lentamente. Embora ela reconhecesse que Aku era alguém que o Lorde Demônio mantinha perto e cuidadosamente protegido, mesmo que Aku tivesse algo dentro dela que justificasse tal tratamento, a Madame ainda não sabia. "H-como você está tão bonita, madame !?" Normalmente, essas eram brincadeiras que a Madame estava cansada de ouvir. As pessoas mentiram por seus dentes para pessoas poderosas, a fim de comprar sua atenção, angariar favores, aumentar sua reputação etc. Depois de conhecer inúmeras pessoas e sobreviver à cena da festa, que era o epítome da falsidade, a Madame era hábil em ver através das intenções das pessoas. Os olhos de Aku, no entanto, eram perfeitamente genuínos e claros. A Madame foi quem ficou surpresa, quando os olhos de Aku a lembraram do sol. (O que é essa garota ...) Com olhos de cores diferentes, Aku até parecia místico. "Meu, meu ... Você é tão gentil." Enquanto ela respondia com indiferença, seu interesse por Aku só aumentou. "Eu quero ser ... uma mulher linda e madura como você, madame ...!" Isso foi o suficiente para a sábia madame entender tudo. Não havia nenhum mistério: a garota também estava apaixonada. Apaixonado por alguém que subiu acima de tudo, que definitivamente foi o primeiro de seu tipo em qualquer história. Normalmente, não havia nada para uma menina como ela sem status ou poder se apaixonar, mas para o bem ou para o mal, Aku estava realmente perto do Lorde Demônio. (Do ponto de vista dela ... É claro que ela está com pressa.) A Madame poderia facilmente imaginar que o Lorde Demônio acabaria por ser cercado por mulheres bonitas. Não havia mulher em nenhum mundo capaz de suportar o encanto de um ser tão poderoso. Força esmagadora, coragem e poderes misteriosos que pareciam mais fortes que a magia ... Ele era definitivamente digno do título de 'Lorde Demônio'. Quanto mais alto ele subia, por causa de sua proximidade, Aku sentiria que ela tinha que crescer muito mais rápido. Essa urgência parecia uma coisa muito perigosa para a madame. “Aku. Não há absolutamente nenhuma necessidade de você se apressar em crescer - disse a madame, lentamente, para tentar acalmá-la. A madame quase acrescentou: 'Olhe para mim. Não vou desistir, mesmo na minha idade. Aku ainda tinha treze anos, afinal. A Madame sabia que, nessa idade, Aku tinha infinitas chances e não precisava se apressar em nada. (De fato...) Ela tinha a sensação de que o Lorde Demônio ficaria mais feliz se Aku apenas agisse a idade dela. Embora ela tenha pensado apenas por intuição, ela atingiu completamente o alvo. Na verdade, o Lorde Demônio não estava procurando qualquer sociabilidade, classe ou etiqueta de Aku, como se ele quisesse levá-la para festas. De fato, considerando para onde as coisas estavam indo, o Lorde Demônio era quem deveria começar a adquiri-las. "B-mas, do jeito que eu sou, eu não sei quanto tempo mais eu posso ficar por Mestre Lado do Lorde Demônio ... Aku abaixou o olhar enquanto confessava seu medo, que a Madame simpatizava sinceramente como outra mulher. Quanto mais ela era atraída pelo Lorde Demônio, mais ela, naturalmente, sentia que precisava alcançar e se tornar uma pessoa digna de seu afeto. A Madame chegaria ao ponto de dizer que qualquer mulher deve se esforçar para fazê-lo sob a filosofia de que uma mulher que sempre é carregada por seu parceiro e não acrescenta nada ao relacionamento seria cedo ou tarde deixada para trás. “Eu entendo por que você está nervoso, Aku. Ele fica de olho especialmente em você. "Eu-eu não sou bonita, não sou boa em nada ... não sei por que ele é tão bom comigo ..." A Madame foi conquistada pela humildade de Aku. Embora isso pudesse ter sido interpretado como uma humilhação por alguns, ela sentiu que essa era uma preocupação sincera e séria por Aku. Tendo terminado o banho, a Madame foi até Aku e se juntou a ela na banheira, segurando a garota na frente dela. "Woah!" Quando ela o fez, a água inundou a banheira como uma cachoeira. "Oh meu! É um luxo que nunca poderíamos ter antes, não é? Mergulhar seus corpos inteiros em água preciosa (aquecida com Spell Stones, para começar) era o auge do luxo. Ver o excesso de água quente foi uma visão incrível. O mais surpreendente, porém, foi que a banheira foi reabastecida de repente até que houvesse tanta água quente quanto antes. - Você não precisa dividir uma banheira comigo, madame! Alguém como você não deveria ...! “Olha Aku. Assim como esta banheira de água, você tem muitas chances de doovers. É assim que você é jovem. Quando a água foi esgotada, recuperou imediatamente o que estava perdido. Para que servia a juventude se não se recuperasse no dia seguinte depois de ir um pouco longe demais? "Eu-eu sou uma banheira ...?" “Ahaha! Talvez você seja." A Madame riu com vontade. Luna tinha sua própria inocência e ingenuidade, mas a inocência de Aku era outra coisa. "Talvez seja por isso que o Lorde Demônio gosta de você, Aku." "S-Então, eu deveria ficar aqui?" “Aha ha ha! Oh, pare. Você não pode aparecer aqui, pode? Ainda rindo, a Madame tinha certeza de que Aku não precisava de etiqueta nobre. De fato, se ela se concentrar em algo assim, poderia fazer mais mal do que bem. O que Aku precisava era de roupas fofas e apropriadas para a idade e refeições nutritivas ... mas acima de tudo, ela precisava viver uma infância animada e de espírito livre. Foi um momento muito especial e precioso em sua vida que ela nunca voltaria. A madame acreditava que a melhor coisa para Aku seria apreciar a normalidade de sua vida cotidiana. (Agora eu tenho outro objetivo a realizar ...) Para guiar essa garota a se tornar uma princesa digna de ficar ao lado dele. A madame acreditava que essa era uma tarefa que ninguém além dela poderia assumir. Ela considerou Yu muito inteligente, e não apto para a posição de esposa. Na verdade, ela era a chanceler de um governante. Enquanto isso era apenas um desejo pessoal dela, ela só queria que o Lorde Demônio fosse para casa, para um lugar onde uma garota gentil como Aku estivesse esperando por ele. Talvez isso tenha decorrido de suas crenças políticas. Quando o líder de uma nação não tinha espaço para respirar nem estabilidade em sua vida, esse estado de espírito se refletia diretamente no povo. Portanto, politicamente falando, Aku também era uma peça extremamente importante. Enquanto a madame deixava seus pensamentos vagarem, a porta de entrada se abriu. “Aku. Encontrei você. "Tron?" E a bela dama também! Brilhando como sempre! - disse Tron. "Oh meu..." Tron, o Firebrand, juntara-se a eles. Ela teve o raro dom de ver a cor da alma das pessoas. Para ela, a Madame era uma mulher infinitamente nobre e bonita. Na alma da madame, Tron podia ver sua forte determinação em superar sua desesperança, mesmo depois de lutar incansavelmente com ela por décadas. Aos seus olhos, a Madame era uma beleza inigualável. A sinceridade de Tron também era óbvia para a madame. “Agora você me deixou perplexo. Eu queria ouvir alguém dizer isso por tanto tempo, e aqui está você ... Antes que ela percebesse, a Madame estava rindo. Aquelas palavras pelas quais ela ansiara e esperava foram dadas a ela com muita facilidade. Duas vezes em um dia, para esse assunto. "Por que você não se junta a nós?" "Sim. Eu também quero entrar. Tron, depois de tomar um banho, pulou alegremente na banheira, e a Madame a pegou com facilidade. A banheira cabia facilmente nos três e tinha espaço para mais. Os três fecharam os olhos alegremente, sentindo a temperatura perfeita da água. "Vou continuar vindo aqui e ser bonita." Oh. Você quer chamar a atenção de alguém também, não é? "Esperar! Você não quer dizer Mestre Demônio? ”Aku deixou escapar surpreso, mas Tron rapidamente negou. "Não. Não é o Lorde Demônio. "O-Oh, ok ..." Aku suspirou aliviado. Como Tron era uma idade semelhante a ela (talvez?), Aku parecia particularmente preocupado com ela. "... Mas ele também é'' o Lorde Demônio." "O que!? Qual é!?" Aku ficou confuso com a observação paradoxal de Tron. Porém, ela só tinha dito a verdade, já que o Lorde Demônio era Zero e Zero era o Lorde Demônio ... mas Aku não sabia disso. Por outro lado, a Madame havia interpretado o que Tron havia dito como uma representação da inconstância de uma criança. De fato, todos os dias as crianças mudavam o que queriam ou até gostavam de comer. "Bem, não importa quem seja, não faz mal melhorar, senhoras ..." A Madame pensou no futuro. Essas garotas foram trazidas diretamente aqui pelo Lorde Demônio, e com certeza se tornaram personagens importantes muito próximas a ele. Ela sentiu a obrigação de ajudar esses dois a crescerem em todo o seu potencial, para que pudessem proporcionar o relaxamento necessário ao Senhor Demônio. Em qualquer época, um trono era um lugar solitário para se sentar. Às vezes, isso pode ter repercussões catastróficas no mundo. Talvez a intuição política elevada da madame tivesse captado a solidão de Akira Ono, de alguma forma. Por outro lado, Tahara e Yu viam o Senhor Demônio do Império como o ditador do milênio, e nunca pensariam em questionar sua saúde mental. (Eu duvido que Yu ou que Tahara bonito pense sobre essas coisas ...) Nesse caso, pensou Madame, o que ela precisava fazer era se tornar mais clara. Primeiro, assumir as interações cansativas com os nobres e controlá-los como bem entender. Isso levaria a diminuir o fardo do Lorde Demônio e a colocar mais dinheiro no bolso. Em segundo lugar, a madame estava determinada a vigiar essas duas garotas e ajudá-las a crescer na direção certa. “Tudo bem, vocês dois. Vamos para o banho de observação de estrelas. "Tudo bem!" "Eu quero um pouco de vinho!" Tron entrou na conversa. "Claro. Trouxe uma boa garrafa de uma vinha em minha terra. Alegremente, o trio foi para o banho de observação de estrelas. Um encontro pacífico que ocorreu depois que o Lorde Demônio se dirigiu para o norte. =Epitáfio: O dia em que um mundo morreu= - Dia de Ano Novo, 2000. Naquele dia, Sho pulou para o computador direto da cama e visitou um site específico. Não importava que fosse o dia de Ano Novo, ele estava apaixonado por um videogame chamado "A Cidade do Caos no Extremo Oriente". Ele mal dormia ou comia, dedicando toda a sua vida a ele. Sho era um jogador hardcore desde o início, tendo entrado em videogames de todos os tipos antes, mas essa foi a primeira vez que ele foi realmente capturado por um jogo independente. “Esse GM é louco, mas nós, jogadores, não estamos muito atrasados.” Sho murmurou com um pouco de autodepreciação. Embora qualquer jogo produzido por uma cooperação esteja sujeito a todo tipo de restrições, nenhum deles é aplicado a um jogo criado por um indivíduo. Este foi o ano de 2000, no entanto. Era justo dizer que a internet ainda estava em sua infância. A World Wide Web foi inundada com todos os tipos de sites criados de forma independente, e sites baseados em texto eram a última moda, enquanto havia apenas um jogo indie ocasional de baixo orçamento que explodiu em popularidade. A internet não estava organizada, mas desordenada, e tinha uma atmosfera semelhante a um bar de mergulho. Sho estava ouvindo os hits musicais no Japão na época, como LOVE Machine e Apollo. "Hum ..." Quando ele acessou o site habitual enquanto balançava a cabeça para a música, ele foi recebido com uma tela escura. Pensando se ele havia clicado no marcador errado, ele tentou novamente a partir da pasta de marcadores para obter o mesmo resultado. No meio da tela preta, apenas o seguinte pode ser lido: Eu tive que fechar este mundo, porque seus detalhes estavam faltando. Ansioso para o meu próximo mundo. Akira Ono Por um tempo, Sho só pôde olhar para a tela, horrorizado. Eventualmente, ele começou a tremer de raiva. "Que diabos...!?" Ele passou dois anos perdidos no mundo desse videogame. Em um instante, tudo se foi ... exceto duas frases e uma assinatura. "Isso deve ter sido um erro ... Havia mais de mil jogadores ...!" Sho abriu imediatamente os fóruns que ele havia marcado. Desta vez, ele foi recebido com mensagens e respostas cheias de confusão e desespero. Ninguém tinha visto esse desligamento repentino. Os fóruns entraram em caos. "...Isso é uma piada, certo?" “Ei, Ono. Ainda é cedo para o April Fool's, risos. "Você está de brincadeira comigo? Quanto tempo você acha que eu gastei nesse jogo, idiota !? ” "Se você fosse desligar, poderia ter conversado conosco primeiro." “Que 'próximo mundo'? Esse cara é um idiota. Sho concordou com muitos dos comentários, alguns deles de todo o coração. Era um jogo grátis e ele não havia pago nada, mas ainda havia investido muito tempo nele. Puxando tudo o que conseguia pensar, Sho conseguiu entrar em contato com Akira Ono diretamente por meio de mensagens instantâneas. "Senhor Ono, isso é um pouco imprudente, você não acha?" “Esse mundo estava incompleto. O próximo será muito melhor. "...O próximo? Você acha que algum de nós voltará depois de ser abandonado assim? "Sim ... eu sei que você vai." Sho não foi capaz de entender como ele poderia estar tão confiante no assunto. Ele não pôde deixar de notar que o desligamento foi feito de uma maneira digna de um escândalo. Tinha que haver um milhão de outras maneiras razoáveis de desligar. “Não sei por que você é tão convencido com isso ... Os jogadores já desviaram o nariz. Não importa que tipo de jogo você vai fazer a seguir, ninguém vai se importar. Sho digitou. Na verdade, Sho não tinha intenção de tocar no próximo mundo de Akira Ono, não importa qual seja. E se fosse fechado como este? Se ele iria jogar, mesmo que fosse gratuito, ele sabia que iria investir uma quantidade significativa de tempo nele. Apenas para que isso desapareça novamente? Não, obrigado. "Meu mundo continuará evoluindo para sempre ... Todo mundo voltará." Akira respondeu, e Sho ficou quente de raiva. Akira não estava apenas ouvindo o que ele tinha a dizer, era como se Akira estivesse falando sobre uma ocorrência natural. Quão egocêntrico ele poderia ficar? "Oh sim? Então se adapte. Sho fechou o messenger com isso e voltou aos fóruns. Não é brincadeira. Ele realmente desligou - ele digitou. Havia algumas dezenas de jogadores de destaque no jogo que eram famosos entre a base de jogadores, mas Sho estava um nível acima deles. Como ele sempre foi do tipo que atribuía responsabilidades a si próprio, ele tentou acalmar o caos no lugar do GM. Enquanto muitos dos jogadores ficaram gratos por Sho representar a comunidade em sua conversa com Akira, eles ficaram indignados com o GM. Sho, ocultando suas próprias frustrações, propôs que o GM devia ter suas razões, na tentativa de manter a paz. Ele também não gostou da idéia de seu amado jogo deixando um gosto desagradável na boca de todos. Por semanas, Sho espreitou nos fóruns, repetindo o que havia aprendido e conseguiu mitigar o ultraje de tempos em tempos. Graças a seus esforços, a reação diminuiu. Os fóruns tornaram-se menos povoados a cada dia, até que não restasse mais ninguém. Sho era um jogador que mais tarde ganharia uma influência incrível no próximo mundo. De volta ao dia de ano novo, uma menina estava lendo esses fóruns caóticos. Apesar de estar em seu quarto, ela estava usando uma roupa gótica de Lolita e até usando um tapa-olho em um olho. O nome dela era Myu, e ela era uma das protagonistas importantes da comunidade. Enquanto ela ainda estava na escola, como sua aparência sugeria, ela tinha um talento particular. Na cidade do Extremo Oriente, ela havia matado inúmeros jogadores. “Aww. Ono está desistindo. A garota murmurou enquanto digitava na sala de bate-papo entre ela e seus companheiros de brincadeira. “Ei, virgem. Está desligado de verdade. "Eu não sou uma vírgem! Mas desligar do nada no Ano Novo ...? O que foi tratado como virgem foi Kiyo. Como Myu, ele era outro jogador famoso do lado dos assassinos. Enquanto ele massacrava jogador após jogador através de cálculos e estratégias detalhados, Myu era o oposto polar - um tipo de berserker. Embora suas características fossem tão diferentes quanto possível, elas eram iguais na praticidade - ambas experimentaram euforia ao matar seus inimigos. "É difícil, mas podemos esperar pelo próximo mundo dele." “Como devemos matar o tempo até então ...? Todos os outros jogos não estão mais funcionando. ” "Sim, todos os outros jogos são cooperativos." “Não faz isso por mim, a menos que eu possa derrubar alguém no jogo e sabe que há alguém por trás disso ... " Esses dois, jogando Far East City, ficaram loucos pela alegria e desespero do PvP, e acima de tudo pelo êxtase de matar outro jogador. Ambos eram assassinos em série, apesar de serem o par estranho de uma garota lolita e virgem. “Ugh. De volta à luta contra monstros e monstros ...? Bleh. Eu quero matar algumas pessoas, sabe? Irritar alguém que eu nem conheço. Torne-os vermelhos de raiva. Myu digitou seus desejos em contraste com sua aparência fofa. Kiyo respondeu com nada além de acordo. "Você disse isso. Não sei o que vai ser, mas ele fará um mundo estragado de novo. Não é o mesmo se eu não estiver jogando outros jogadores. ” - Mas você sabe, virgem. Você está 'estalando' na sua mão e ocasionalmente melancia, certo? ” "Cale-se! Quantas vezes tenho que lhe dizer que não sou virgem !? ” "Você é virgem porque nega assim, Kiyo!" Eles continuaram a gritar um com o outro através da sala de bate-papo. No mundo seguinte, eles se tornariam a dupla sinistra, massacrando qualquer um que desafiasse o Império. De volta ao dia de ano novo, mãe e filha estavam assistindo os fóruns entrarem em caos. Uma rara aparição de pais e filhos compartilhando um interesse comum em um videogame. "Mãe, está realmente desligando!" "Meu Deus, isso não é bom." A mãe respondeu calmamente, mas a filha ficou cheia de frustração. Ela acabara de começar a sexta série, mas abandonara seus estudos por completo para interpretar Far East City. Embora sua mãe a tenha repreendido a princípio, depois de ter sido empurrada pela filha para experimentar o jogo uma vez, ela se apaixonou. Ela saiu para lã e voltou para casa, tosada. "Que diabos!? Quanto tempo você acha que eu passei moendo meu personagem !? ” "Hmm ... Quando todos crescem, há muitas coisas em que você deve pensar." "Droga! Acabei de receber uma boa armadura parasita há dois dias! "Ei, observe seu idioma, jovem." O nome da filha era Jo. Foi ela quem criou a bomba derrubar o castelo sem dormir naquele dia fatídico em 2016. O nome da mãe era Akki. Ela havia repetidamente realizado o feito de matar serial killers até finalmente receber uma habilidade especial bem diferente da de Zero. Enquanto isso, Akira, que causou todo o desastre ... Estava sentado na frente do computador, dia após dia, para criar seu novo mundo. Uma semana se passou desde o desligamento, durante o qual Akira tinha comido quase nada, e dormia apenas uma hora aqui e ali antes de voltar ao trabalho. Alguns o teriam chamado de louco. - XXX entrou na sala de bate-papo. XX entrou na sala de bate-papo protegida por senha que Akira mantinha aberta. “Ei, Akira. Você quer ouvir minha profecia? "Profecia...?" Akira respondeu, quase como se ele não fosse incomodado. - Você mal comeu, certo, Akira? Ou dormiu. "Hã? Como você soube? "Eu sei tudo sobre você, Akira." "Ai credo. Foda-se. Na verdade, primeiro arrume um emprego. “Desculpe, você está terminando. Má recepção. "Estamos digitando!" Mesmo enquanto eles seguiam sua rotina habitual, Akira não parava de bater nas chaves. Tantas janelas estavam abertas em sua tela, e algum som estranho e arranhado podia ser ouvido no console. Ele estava criando um novo mundo, uma nova arena, com toda a sua alma. Inúmeras linhas de código preencheram a tela, fazendo-o parecer uma espécie de matemático. Embora Akira não fosse um programador profissional, ele tinha intuição inata e os truques do comércio. Por tentativa e erro, ele construiu sua própria teoria da programação e a usou para projetar jogos. Ao mesmo tempo, ele despejou uma quantidade enorme de dinheiro sem pensar duas vezes. “Akira, você ainda não terminou o próximo mundo? Estou tão entediado? Apresse-se, já. "Cale-se. Foda-se na velocidade da luz. Além disso, arrume um emprego e pague seus impostos. ” "Os impostos são cancelados este ano." "Eu não sabia que sua autoridade substituía a do primeiro-ministro." “RIP em paz, impostos!” "Ei, eu não estou reclamando, LOL." Mesmo enquanto eles brincavam, Akira não parou. A uma velocidade incrível, ele esmurrou linha após linha nas várias janelas da tela, quase como se ele tivesse vários pares de olhos e cérebros, cada um trabalhando ao mesmo tempo. Eventualmente, ele pegou o computador de backup e começou a digitar o código com uma mão em cada teclado. "Você é engraçado, Akira." "Hã?" “Eu sei que você é duro nisso agora. Você está suando para criar um mundo que termina em uma semana, certo? "...Bem, sim." "Nós ... eu não vi isso chegando." "Vou quebrar o conceito de que o tempo gasto em um MMO se traduz em habilidade". "Sim, você é engraçado." “Pare de se divertir e arrume um emprego. Deixe seus pais orgulhosos por uma mudança. ” “Ha! Meus pais são estátuas silenciosas há muito tempo. Akira parou de ler isso. Ele não conseguia entender o que exatamente isso significava. "Uh, você quer dizer que eles faleceram?" "Não, eles estão vivos, mas não conseguem mais formar um pensamento." "G-Gotcha ..." Algum tipo de doença no cérebro veio à mente. Akira imaginou uma pessoa, mal sobrevivendo com suporte de vida. “Ei, Akira. O que você pensaria se eu dissesse que os pais de XXX estão no mesmo barco? "O que?" Akira hesitou. Era alguém de quem ele não tinha ouvido falar depois que desapareceram na véspera de Ano Novo. Ele enviou alguns e-mails desde que ele e XXX estavam próximos, mas não recebeu nenhuma resposta. "... Quem se importa?" Akira respondeu severamente, mas seu ferimento ainda doía. Com o tempo, a sensação de perda apenas parecia crescer. "Um dia ... XXX estará de volta para ver o novo mundo." Akira acrescentou. "Sim. Espero que sim. LOLOL. "O que você está tentando dizer?" "Está bem. Você me pegou, independentemente. Não fique triste. "Tanto faz. Vou terminar este mundo e não me importo se estou sozinha quando o fizer. Com isso, Akira voltou ao trabalho. Enquanto a sociedade e o mundo inteiro cumprimentavam o novo milênio com o jubileu, Akira começou sua batalha solitária. Com o passar do tempo, havia cada vez menos pessoas ao seu lado. XX, às vezes com um sorriso e outras com uma expressão complicada, assistia Akira por tudo isso. XX o observava como uma melhor amiga, mãe ou amante, dependendo da estação. Mesmo quando todos os outros deixaram Akira, XX permaneceu ao seu lado, fiel à sua palavra. --Seis meses depois. XX ligou o computador e extraiu um arquivo específico de uma pasta. O arquivo tinha a ver com a cidade do Extremo Oriente. XX salvou o arquivo antes que ele fosse apagado e entregue à nostalgia, visualizando-o de tempos em tempos. Uma figura branca apareceu atrás de XX. A porta nunca se abriu. A figura se teletransportou para lá sem som. A figura separou seus lábios bem torneados. "... Quanto tempo você vai se apegar a isso?" “De volta para você. LMFAO. ” Apesar da aparição repentina da figura, XX não se surpreendeu nem se virou. XX continuou falando com a figura branca atrás dela. “Nostalgia, estou certa? Eu me pergunto como será o novo mundo de Akira. "Por que eu deveria me importar com o que aquele garoto egoísta faz?" Vocês dois são tão óbvios. Grande tsundere, aqui. XX zombou, e a figura branca explodiu: - Você também é egoísta, a propósito. Você apenas acorda e deixa tudo do nada e faz o que quiser. Não é à toa que vocês dois se dão tão bem. “Não vou mais usar fraldas, sabe? Em algum momento, tenho que parar de viver a vida segundo as ordens da mamãe. "E eu estou limpando sua bunda." “Não é como eu te perguntei. Apenas vá, já. "... Você me chamou aqui." "Sério? Meu B, eu sou tão esquecido, sabia? "... Foda-se." “Uau, a linguagem. Adoraria que Akira ouvisse você dizer isso. XX riu e abriu o arquivo do mundo que foi apagado. Continha a visão de mundo e as histórias da cidade do Extremo Oriente. XX amou este mundo caótico. “Claro vs Escuro? Não, isso é notícia antiga, certo? Tudo coberto de poeira. "Seu quarto é coberto de poeira." "Ha ha!" XX apenas riu. O lixo estava cheio na sala, mas XX parecia não ter intenção de limpá-la. "Sim. Eu gosto de mundos confusos, sabe? Decrépito, sombrio, sem esperança ... Exceto por um único raio de luz clichê. A escuridão apareceu no monitor de XX. · A cidade do caos no Extremo Oriente '-''' cosmovisão · Um mundo que não é nosso. Um futuro que nunca deveria ser. No ano de 19XX, a guerra eclodiu no Oriente Médio. A guerra, instigada por um ditador do Oriente Médio, provocou retaliação e vingança. A cada dia, a zona de guerra se expandia. Os participantes da guerra aumentaram exponencialmente, até que um dedo pressionou um botão específico. Durante o que mais tarde seria chamado de Guerra Terminal, dezenas de mísseis nucleares banharam a Terra, dizimando 70% das terras férteis ao redor do globo. A fome, o envenenamento por radiação, os vírus e a falta de suprimentos médicos contribuíram para que a população mundial declinasse em alta velocidade. Desordeiros e refugiados encheram as cidades enquanto o caos crescia. As pessoas sobreviventes no poder se mudaram para criar novas cidades, a fim de proteger a si mesmas e suas riquezas. As cidades começaram a construção nos países relativamente menos danificados: Inglaterra, China, Japão, América e Austrália. As cidades concluídas foram nomeadas Cidade da Europa, Cidade Continental, Cidade do Extremo Oriente, Cidade da Liberdade e Cidade do Hemisfério Sul, respectivamente. Os sobreviventes da riqueza se alegraram com a conclusão das cidades que os protegiam. No total, cinco arranha-céus estavam entre o terreno baldio que a Terra havia se tornado. Pessoas apodreciam do lado de fora de seus portões, trancadas fora das cidades, o mundo desmoronando ao seu redor. O lamentável povo da Terra chama isso de ... as cidades do caos. · Cidade do Extremo Oriente - Estrutura de tópicos · Para impedir a entrada de refugiados, amotinadores e imigrantes, a metrópole foi construída na região central do Japão, com Tóquio em seu epicentro. A cidade é cercada por sete camadas de muralhas defendidas por um enorme exército de autodefesa. Como a cidade possui usinas elétricas, instalações de destilação em larga escala e fábricas de alimentos, ela pode sustentar uma população de dez milhões por conta própria. Como proteção contra radiação e chuva radioativa, uma barreira invisível circunda toda a cidade, além de uma parede de laser para proteger a cidade de ataques. Aproxime-se da cidade sem cautela e até tanques serão transformados em cinzas, muito menos em pedestres. Se você pagar uma fortuna, poderá entrar na cidade após uma limpeza completa da radiação com vigilância pesada. Embora cada cidade tenha seus próprios preços, o preço de um dia de passagem pela cidade ultrapassa facilmente o salário médio daqueles que estão fora dos muros. Naturalmente, a maioria das pessoas morre sem nunca pisar dentro de uma cidade. Embora isso não seja realista para a maioria das pessoas, com dinheiro suficiente, você pode até se tornar um residente da cidade. Além disso, algumas pessoas consideradas benéficas para a cidade podem ser convidadas a se mudar (isto é, médicos, cientistas, oficiais militares qualificados). Ao redor de cada cidade, as pessoas formaram uma cidade secundária usando estruturas que, de alguma forma, sobreviveram à guerra. Os moradores dessas comunidades são literalmente chamados cidadãos de segunda classe. Outro conjunto de muralhas circunda a cidade secundária, fora da qual existem estruturas decrépitas e quartéis que compõem a cidade terciária. Fora da cidade terciária do Extremo Oriente há um terreno baldio até onde os olhos podem ver. Excepcionalmente, talvez por causa de sua vasta massa terrestre, a Cidade Continental gerou todo o caminho até uma quinta cidade. O planeta está cheio de radiação, praticamente sem terra saudável na Terra. O ar também está fortemente poluído. Passe um dia fora de uma cidade e seus pulmões serão pintados de preto. A poeira cobre o céu, desligando o sol a maior parte do tempo. Ocasionalmente, chuva radioativa podia ser vista. Sem um traje de proteção, você seria pressionado a pisar fora. Você é um cidadão de terceira classe, residente na cidade terciária. Você vale menos do que uma pilha de lixo. Nessas partes, vários grupos se formaram para sobreviver ao ambiente hostil. Você pode escolher qual grupo participar: -O grupo liderado pela Santa Mãe Encharcada de Sangue que está tentando conquistar a Cidade do Extremo Oriente. -O grupo cujos membros não hesitam em matar outros jogadores por dinheiro e bens. -O grupo cujos membros negociam com fins lucrativos com o objetivo de se tornarem residentes da cidade do Extremo Oriente. N O grupo que servirá como mercenário para quem estiver disposto a pagar o preço. -O grupo de caçadores de recompensa que ganha a vida perseguindo criminosos com recompensas em suas cabeças. O grupo que difunde os ensinamentos do Caminho do Messias, uma religião observada principalmente na Cidade da Liberdade. Além disso, você pode personalizar a si mesmo e escolher quais caminhos seguir. Um Mech Warrior criado pela tecnologia cibernética, um Wielder que usa várias habilidades, Spellcasters que usam magia, Tradesmen, que são hábeis em coisas como negócios ou agricultura, são apenas algumas opções. Na cidade do Extremo Oriente, você vive como quiser. Não há leis ou limites morais aqui. Além disso, um cidadão de terceira classe como você não tem nenhum efeito neste mundo. Então, só tenho uma coisa a dizer ... Viva uma vida feia e morra uma morte feia. "Ha ha ha ha!" Lendo a introdução nostálgica, XX começou a rir. A visão de mundo confusa e a introdução antagônica chamaram a atenção de XX. Foi isso que colocou XX no jogo. “Akira é o melhor. Tipo, ele está morto para o meu tipo. "Bom para você." “O que há com o ombro frio? Foi você quem entrou no jogo que iniciou o novo grupo Caminho do Messias. ” "Há muito tempo para lembrar." "Qualquer coisa que você diga. Agora bata. Eu quero ir para a cama. “... O que você quer deste mundo? Não, o que você está planejando fazer neste mundo? ” "Nada. Apenas brinque e durma. Ei, olhe. Essa parte sobre feitiços mágicos? Fui eu quem ensinou a essência a Akira ... ” “Você acabou de explicar para ele. Fui eu quem ajudou na programação real. E foda-se na velocidade do som. "De jeito nenhum. Eu já decidi viver minha vida NEET aqui. ” "Eu ainda vou ficar de olho em você para garantir que você não faça nada estúpido." “Parece divertido, esquisito. Boa noite!" Com isso, XX pulou na cama e se aconchegou embaixo das cobertas. A figura branca assistiu por um tempo, mas finalmente suspirou e desapareceu. A figura branca saltou para um edifício gigante. O escritório no andar superior exibia uma placa com a inscrição “42 - OMG”, uma empresa de videogame de renome mundial. A figura branca sentou-se na luxuosa cadeira de couro do escritório do CEO, quando um senhor idoso de uniforme de mordomo serviu habilmente uma xícara de chá. Um aroma elegante encheu a sala. Sem uma palavra, a figura branca tomou um gole do chá. "Alguma mudança ...?" O cavalheiro perguntou. “Ainda está desempregado. Não faço ideia do que aconteceu ... ” Uma carranca apareceu no rosto bonito da figura branca. Lembrar-se de quanto problema XX havia causado estava causando dor de cabeça. "Ainda obcecado com Akira como sempre." "Parece excessivamente apaixonado pelo senhor Ono, parece ... Na minha opinião pessoal, suspeito que o senhor Ono possa ter um ... presente nesse departamento." O cavalheiro insinuou algo. A sábia figura branca imediatamente a pegou e negou. “Não seja tolo. Não tenho interesse nesse garoto. "É assim mesmo...?" O cavalheiro soltou uma risada educada e encheu a xícara de chá. "De qualquer forma, mantenha a vigilância." A esse comando, o cavalheiro fez uma profunda reverência e saiu da sala. Uma vez sozinha, a figura branca não pôde deixar de soltar um suspiro. "Pensar que eles foram deixados para trás por isso ... Aquele está quase em um ponto de ruptura". A figura branca, de olhos fechados, parecia preocupada com alguma coisa. =Epitáfio: O dia em que um mundo nasceu= Mais seis meses se passaram após a conversa entre XX e a figura branca. Akira havia criado o novo mundo ao longo daquele ano - um mundo em que o Império reinava sobre todos. Revendo os inúmeros arquivos que ele havia completado, o cruel Jogo, o Castelo Insone, o Lorde Demônio e seus conselheiros, Akira gritou: “É o meu melhor trabalho ainda ...! Eu sou um gênio! Ha ha ha ha! Batendo o punho no ar, ele começou a rir. Se ele era um gênio ou não, a determinação de Akira era incomparável. Ele criou um mundo inteiro sozinho. Não foi uma tarefa fácil. Akira carregou os arquivos em seu servidor, um após o outro, e lançou o jogo. Na tela estava o Senhor Demônio do Império, com um sorriso assustador. “O que há, Kunai? Prazer em conhecê-lo, eu acho. Bem, a partir de hoje, você ... será o que sou. Foi outro jogo indie, que foi muito mais prevalente durante a infância da internet. O que diferenciava esse jogo, no entanto, era que o criador era um homem infinitamente determinado que nunca desistia. - Um dia em particular em 2001. Um par de gêmeos notou a mudança. Como gêmeos idênticos, até suas expressões faciais e gestos eram exatamente isso. "Parece que Ono voltou ao jogo", disse o irmão mais velho, que se chamava Max, online. "Sim. O site está atualizado ”, disse o irmão mais novo, que se chamava X online. Com um gesto sincronizado, de barco, os dois irmãos levantaram os óculos com um dedo. O site, que exibia apenas um pequeno bloco de texto desde o desligamento, finalmente mudou. Em fonte vermelha, leia 'Um programa da nova era - em breve'. "Um programa para a nova era, hein?" "Que tipo de jogo você acha que vai ser?" "Veremos. Ele é louco, falando conservadoramente. "Um novo jogo está bom e tudo, mas ninguém conseguiu vencer Maria ..." Houve muitas batalhas na cidade do Extremo Oriente, mas nenhum jogador saiu vitorioso. X ainda estava incomodado com esse fato. Seu irmão Max parecia ter pensamentos sobre o assunto, também, como ele gentilmente acrescentou: "Vamos pagá-lo em dobro neste chamado programa da nova era." “Quando é 'breve', afinal? Hoje? Amanhã?" X começou a balançar a perna que cruzara sobre a outra. Vendo isso, seu irmão empurrou os óculos com o mesmo gesto de mostrar novamente e disse: “Querido irmão tolo. Pare imediatamente com esse maneirismo feio. Você me deixa envergonhado." “Querido irmão idiota. Foi você quem bateu com os dedos na mesa. Os irmãos se entreolharam por um momento. Não era que eles não se davam bem, mas cada um se considerava superior ao outro. Na verdade, os dois eram extremamente inteligentes. Como ainda eram estudantes, eles sempre competiram entre si em testes e estavam perto do topo do ranking nacional de testes padronizados. "Vamos ver quem sai por cima em breve quando isso sair." "Sim. Mas serei eu. Com o retorno imediato do irmão mais novo, Max ficou visivelmente chateado. “Irmão tolo! Você só precisa ter a última palavra, não é !? ” "Cale a boca, seu babaca de óculos sem armação!" Eles pularam e começaram a lutar no local. Esses gêmeos também seriam dois dos principais jogadores do mundo controlado pelo Império. Alguns dias depois, Sho notou a mudança no site. No entanto, ele foi iluminado com raiva ao invés de alegria. Sem pedir desculpas, ele realmente criou o que chamou de mundo novo. A visão de mundo e o texto de introdução foram pregados na página sem muita reflexão. Por força do hábito, Sho clicou na introdução. "É ridículo. Quem em sã consciência se registraria para ...? Ele abriu a introdução para ser recebido por um conjunto surpreendente de recursos. O mais notável deles foi que o jogo terminaria em uma semana. Enquanto dados básicos como nomes de jogadores seriam salvos, todo o resto seria redefinido a cada semana. Sho ficou surpreso com o sistema bizarro. "O que...? Como você pode chamar isso de videogame? ” Subir de nível, aumentar e coletar itens para torná-los mais fortes. Essa foi a espinha dorsal, a parte divertida e o objetivo de um RPG. Sem essa estrutura, como poderia ficar como uma? "Ele estava todo confiante antes, mas isso tem que ser uma Ave Maria ..." A raiva de Sho gradualmente o deixou quando algo como pena a substituiu. Não havia como um jogo como esse se tornar popular. No final do dia, Sho ainda estava agradecido pela diversão que jogara no jogo anterior, tudo de graça. Como resultado, ele teve pena deste videogame que absolutamente ninguém jogaria, e também de seu criador, Akira Ono. "Tudo bem ... eu vou me registrar, pelo menos ..." Ele murmurou, como se estivesse se preparando para enviar Akira Ono para o leito de morte. - Um dia em particular, meia-noite. Sho baixou o novo jogo e pulou para a tela de registro. Ele não tinha interesse no jogo em si, mas a ideia de que tudo terminaria em uma semana fez com que parecesse mais casual, então isso deu a ele o impulso de se registrar. Ele não tinha ideia de que sua vida estava prestes a mudar para sempre. "Uma semana de batalha até a morte, hein ...?" Um personagem chamado Senhor Demônio do Império apareceu na tela, junto com várias regras. Surpreendentemente, o Lorde Demônio também foi chamado Akira Ono. “O que isso quer dizer? 'Venha me pegar'? Tão arrogante como sempre ... Uau, espere! Sho não pôde deixar de chamar o slogan que aparecia na tela, que dizia: 'Battle royale em tempo real, 24 horas por dia'. Uma explicação de que o jogo estaria rodando 24/7 seguiu esse slogan. "Você está brincando comigo...!? As pessoas têm escola e trabalho e, você sabe, vive! ” O sistema parecia ignorar completamente o ciclo de vida normal da sociedade humana. Sho não podia acreditar. Se esse fosse o caso, os jogadores mal conseguiam dormir ou ir trabalhar. “Foi 'revolucionário' a crítica que você esperava ...? Você acabou de ir longe demais. Em seguida, o avatar de Sho, juntamente com uma tela de personalização, apareceu. Houve um número significativo de peças. Como alguém que não gostava desse tipo de coisa, Sho passou um tempo considerável personalizando seu avatar. "Quanto você colocou nisso ...?" Os gráficos eram bons demais para ser um jogo independente. Sho poderia dizer que Akira, que nunca comprometeu sua visão de mundo, deve ter abandonado todos os outros aspectos da vida e jogado cada centavo que ele tinha no jogo. "Tenho certeza de que os gráficos são terceirizados, mas ... Oh, eles têm linhas." Além do nome do personagem, Sho poderia inserir linhas para seu personagem dizer em casos específicos. O número dessas instâncias foi chocante. "Uma frase dizia ao matar outro jogador, ao ativar uma habilidade, ao encontrar inimigos e até mesmo ao morrer ...?" Sho fez questão de inserir algo para cada um. O que ele montou até agora foram dados aparentemente básicos e continuariam depois que a semana terminasse. Também parecia que as linhas podiam ser alteradas a qualquer momento na arena. Agora, um mapa da arena apareceu na tela, com a nota de que seria randomizado a cada semana. “Até a área é redefinida, hein ...? Até uma camiseta. Sho foi reafirmado que Akira não tinha intenção de deixar nenhum jogador acumular nada. Com esse sistema, todos sempre iniciavam o jogo do zero. Não havia distinção entre veteranos e novatos. Experiência não se traduz necessariamente em força. Sho clicou para ver várias sacolas girando em alta velocidade. Ele clicou neles e seus itens iniciais apareceram. Parecia que mesmo aqueles seriam randomizados. Rasgue um bom item, e mesmo os menos qualificados podem ter uma vantagem. Sho havia adquirido um garfo, um pedaço de pão e duas garrafas de água. Aparentemente, o garfo era uma arma de facada com um Ataque 1 e uma Durabilidade 3. Finalmente, o Lorde Demônio do Império e seus conselheiros apareceram na tela, com um botão chamado 'Para a Arena' no centro da janela. Vendo isso, Sho não pôde deixar de se sentir animado ... e rapidamente balançou a cabeça para se recuperar. Afinal, ele só se registrou por pena. Ele não ia jogar o jogo de verdade. Sho clicou no botão, e sua tela escureceu antes de exibir, em fonte vermelho-sangue, 'Dive into the Infinity Jogos.' "...!" Um pensamento ridículo passou pela cabeça de Sho: haveria uma verdadeira batalha até a morte. Uma sensação bizarra de nervosismo o envolveu, forçando-o a encarar a tela com olhos muito sérios. Uma praia desapareceu à vista. Até os pontos de partida dos personagens pareciam ser aleatórios. "Bem. O layout é como Dynasty Warriors. WASD para mover, clique para atacar. O mouse move o ponto de vista, pula, pula, desliza ... ” Sho, já acostumado a esse tipo de controle de teclado, pegou o jeito rapidamente. Ele também poderia usar itens ou ativar habilidades com as teclas de função, semelhantes aos MMOs norte-americanos. "Mas como eu devo lutar com um garfo ...?" Como Sho murmurou, sua tela piscou em vermelho! “Oo que ...!? O que está acontecendo!?" Ele percebeu que o HP deve ter diminuído, pois estava sendo atacado. Ele moveu o cursor para ver uma garotinha balançar um machado. A visão não era nada menos que uma cena de um filme de terror. "Como você...!?" "Você não ... morre por mim?" O texto misterioso apareceu na tela. Deve ter sido uma das linhas que o outro jogador registrou durante a criação do personagem. "Seu pequeno...!" Sho tinha experiência com vários jogos, afinal. Ele evitou o ataque repentino do machado e revidou com o garfo. - Arma destruída. Seu garfo quebrou! “Ei! Por que você quebraria com um golpe !? ” "Você não ... morre por mim?" "Cala a boca!" Sho correu com sucesso para longe desta provação, mas o suor frio escorreu por seu rosto quando viu o medidor rotulado 'Stamina' diminuindo rapidamente. Apesar de ser uma batalha real em tempo real, havia um limite. Sho imaginou que, se ele queria procurar alguma coisa ou lutar com alguém, ele tinha que planejar seus movimentos, se ele não queria acabar imobilizado por ficar sem Stamina. Se ele fez, ele era um pato sentado. Seria como uma ovelha deixada sozinha no meio de uma matilha de lobos. "Droga ... eu tenho que procurar uma arma." Ele foi para uma área chamada 'subúrbio'. Parecia muito provável que ele pudesse encontrar algo aqui. Ele viu um comando chamado 'Pesquisar'; quando ele clicou, vários itens apareceram em troca de parte de sua resistência. TV - Arremessar arma - 12 Ataque - 1 Uso Chá de Ripton - cura a resistência - 10 Faca de Cozinha - Arma de Facada - 8 Ataque - 5 Durabilidade "Estes não parecem muito bons ..." Por terem gastado Stamina para conjurá-los, eles não pareciam valer a pena. Nesse momento, Sho percebeu que, excluindo o que havia equipado em seu personagem, ele só podia segurar cinco itens de cada vez. "Eu tenho que pensar sobre o que eu carrego também ..." Seu inventário poderia facilmente encher com coisas que ele realmente não precisava. De repente, sua tela piscou em vermelho! "Droga, não de novo!" "Eeeeexxxx!" "Que diabos você é?" Sho virou-se para ver um homem de óculos e segurando uma clava. “Irmãos mais novos são sempre os melhores! Eeeeexxxx! "Psicopata...!" Esquivando-se do clube, Sho esfaqueou de volta com sua faca de cozinha. - Arma destruída. Sua faca quebrou! "Você ... Pansy!" Sho não pôde deixar de gritar com seu arsenal em ruínas. Justo quando ele pensou que tinha acabado, tiros altos ecoaram na área e o corpo do homem convulsionou. À distância, outro homem com uma metralhadora veio correndo. “Aí está você, irmão tolo ... Morra ...! Morrer!!!" "Irmão!" Os dois jogadores se entreolharam enquanto Sho mancava. Alguns segundos depois, o texto apareceu em sua tela: - XX: XX Max atirou em X até a morte. (Últimas palavras: não preciso inserir nada aqui. É pré-determinado que Eu vou ganhar. Como os macacos poderiam derrotar um gênio como eu?) "Oh vamos lá! Ele transmite suas últimas palavras !? ” Enquanto fugia, Sho clicou para abrir o que foi chamado de Relatório de Notícias para encontrar inúmeros registros de mortes. Havia numerosos novos jogadores e inúmeras baixas. "É meia-noite, pessoal ... de verdade !?" Ele abriu o que foi chamado de Lista de Sobreviventes para ver uma coluna de avatares e seus respectivos comentários. “Myu, aqui! Jogue bem, por favor! "Matar todos." “Ono! Wsou eu! Eu vou te matar! “Não é virgem. Só queria deixar isso claro." "Essa garota Ren é super fofa, no entanto." “Eu serei o último em pé. Eu serei ... o rei pirata! Sho soltou uma risada com a variedade de comentários. Por alguma razão, estava começando a se tornar um pouco divertido. "Todo mundo é seu inimigo ...!" Ele socou, com as mãos nuas, um jogador que estava prestes a atacá-lo. Pareceu incrível. "Ha ha ... Isso é loucura ...!" Sho não sabia o que havia de errado nisso, no entanto. Onde quer que olhasse, havia inimigos. Ele não pôde baixar a guarda por um segundo, mesmo quando fazia outra coisa. Parecia estar preso em uma ilha cheia de zumbis ou monstros. Como se ele fosse o protagonista de um sucesso de bilheteria de Hollywood. Enquanto continuava correndo, ele começou a se aproximar de um jogador parado ali, que ainda não parecia entender os controles. Sem hesitar, Sho jogou a TV nesse novo player e os atacou. O outro jogador pareceu surpreso, mas Sho continuou batendo até caírem de joelhos. - XX: XX Sho espancou Hoshi até a morte. (Últimas palavras: eu queria ... ir com calma ...) “Ha ha! Hah ha ha ha! Sho começou a rir. Ele acabou de matar outro ser humano do outro lado da tela e sem piedade. Ele não entendeu o esmagadora sensação de vitória. Sho não conseguia parar de rir, apenas imaginando a expressão do outro jogador naquele momento. Se seu inimigo fosse apenas uma IA ou monstro, ele não estaria tão empolgado. "Bem. Você pode pegar um de seus pertences quando matar um jogador. Não todos, mas apenas um. Isso parecia exigir alguma previsão também. Ele pode precisar pegar algo do qual não necessariamente se beneficia, apenas para impedir que outros jogadores o obtenham. Ele percebeu que a arma que o outro personagem tinha era um prato, que parecia inútil. Através dos vários encontros de combate, o Durability no traje de Sho havia diminuído para 3. Recordando esse fato, Sho decidiu pegar a armadura de seu inimigo. "A armadura dele é ... Uma roupa de colegial ...?" Sho hesitou por alguns momentos. Colocá-lo em seu avatar masculino era ruim. No entanto, se a durabilidade do seu traje chegasse a 0, ele seria deixado nu e com uma defesa drasticamente reduzida. Era impensável tentar sobreviver a essa arena de garganta cortada sem armadura. “Eu não tenho escolha ... Não se eu quiser sobreviver. Eu tenho que usar o que posso. Abandonando o terno que ele usava, Sho vestiu a roupa de colegial com um leve entusiasmo. Instantaneamente, seu avatar mudou para o de um homem assustador em roupas de meninas adolescentes. “Ha, eu pareço um pervertido. Mas o que é essa ... sensação estranha que estou sentindo ...? Sentindo uma presença, Sho se virou e encontrou um homem usando um capacete e carregando uma picareta. “Espere, é você, Sho ...? Você se vê !? Eu não sabia que você tinha pervertido, LOL! ”“ ...! ” Sho se contorceu lendo o texto aparecendo na tela. Ele não esperava ser chamado de pervertido por alguém em um videogame, e tão tarde da noite, no entanto. "Eu não tenho vergonha da minha aparência!" "Oh droga! Aí vem o tarado de uniforme de colegial! Os dois entraram em combate, mas talvez surpresos com a determinação de Sho, o homem de capacete acabou nas costas. Vendo isso, Sho chorou em vitória, ofegante. "Testemunhe ... o poder do marinheiro Sho!" Gritando alguma bobagem, Sho roubou o homem de seus bens e correu para longe. O jogo, agora em movimento total, causou bastante comoção entre os jogadores no meio da noite. Enquanto isso, Akira estava rindo enquanto observava os vários encontros por toda a arena. Com uma lata de cerveja na mão, ele parecia estar gostando do show de emoção e confusão dos jogadores. "Isso é hilário! Estou tão feliz por ter conseguido. Vale totalmente a fazenda. Esse videogame, muito complexo para ser criado por um indivíduo, só havia sido concluído com o dinheiro ganho com a venda da fazenda que os pais de Akira haviam deixado para ele. Foi um hobby extravagante? Discutível. Akira poderia ter se aposentado naquele momento, se ele tivesse mantido a fazenda, e ele compartilhou e administrou o jogo gratuitamente. Claramente, ele não estava nisso pelo dinheiro. Alguns podem ter chamado de um completo desperdício de herança, enquanto outros podem ter visto Akira doando seu dinheiro e tempo para o prazer de outros. Sua natureza continuou em um futuro distante, onde gastaríamos dinheiro como água. Nenhuma quantidade de tempo necessária faria Akira mudar suas prioridades de colocar seu próprio mundo acima do dinheiro. "Consiga um monte disso, XXX ... Este é o meu novo mundo." Acendendo o cigarro na boca, Akira apertou os olhos para a tela. Não importa quanto tempo ele esperasse, esse nome em particular nunca aparecia na lista de jogadores registrados. Já era uma hora da madrugada, mas, tanto quanto Akira percebeu no News Report, os jogadores ainda estavam trabalhando duro e forte. - XX: XX, Floaty foi explodido em pedaços por XX. (Últimas palavras: Vamos para o submundo!) Akira cuspiu com sua cerveja. "Pare de brincar e arrume um emprego." Embora, como alguém que passou o último ano perdido em seu próprio mundinho, ele não tivesse o direito de criticar ninguém. Eventualmente, Akira entrou como o Senhor Demônio do Império e entrou no Castelo Sem dormir. Embora ele tenha terceirizado os gráficos do jogo, essa área era, obviamente, a mais cara. Em suma, era uma fortaleza gigante, quase futurista, iluminada em branco. Ele exerceu a maioria das funções da cidade do Extremo Oriente. Até o navio de guerra Musashi flutuava na baía próxima, com o único objetivo de demonstrar a força do Império. "É melhor eu terminar o navio de guerra rapidamente ... Para que eles possam vê-lo nas praias e nos portos." Ele olhou para o navio de guerra super gigantesco perto do horizonte do oceano. Akira queria implementá-lo mais cedo, pois parecia simbolizar o Império, mas ele ficou sem tempo. "Muitos relatórios de erros, no entanto ..." A maioria deles era sobre gráficos faltando, mas havia vários outros relatórios sobre telas perdidas, itens desaparecendo etc. Se ele não os corrigisse rapidamente, os jogadores perderiam a confiança nele. "Por favor, conserte em breve." "Parte das estatísticas do meu personagem está com falhas." "A animação de perfuração ..." “Eu só posso segurar cinco itens !? Vamos!" Os fóruns estavam sendo preenchidos a uma velocidade incrível com solicitações e relatórios de erros. A fundação das costeletas de Akira Ono foi construída aqui, junto com suas entranhas para agir sem medo em uma pitada. Ele respondeu com confiança ao clamor. “Todos os problemas serão tratados no próximo evento. Quaisquer emergências serão tratadas imediatamente. Obrigado pela sua paciência." Enquanto sua resposta exalava confiança, ele estava em pânico por dentro. (Droga! Acho que o processo de salvar está com problemas!) Enquanto procurava desesperadamente o arquivo culpado, o som de uma lata se abrindo pôde ser ouvido. Mesmo agora ele estava pegando outra bebida. (Não consigo encontrar! Onde estraguei tudo !?) Bebendo sua cerveja, ele se esforçou para encontrar o problema. Nos fóruns, porém, quanto mais estresse ele sofria, mais arrogante ele se tornava. “Todos os problemas mencionados até agora são esperados. Não se preocupe. ”Pensando que tudo era esperado, os jogadores ficaram aliviados. "Apenas deixe para Ono, tudo ficará bem." "Sim. Ele vai consertar isso em pouco tempo. - Três minutos, no máximo. Certo, Ono? (O que você acha que eu sou, um ramen instantâneo !?) Akira queria gritar de volta nos fóruns, mas se houvesse a notícia de que o jogo estava cheio de bugs no lançamento, isso prejudicaria sua reputação. Akira se esforçou continuamente para corrigir bug após bug durante toda a semana. Ainda assim, continuaram surgindo problemas. À medida que o número de jogadores registrados crescia, mais sobrecarregava o servidor. Eventualmente, Akira foi notificado sobre a descontinuação do contrato de servidor e procurou loucamente por outro que pudesse se inscrever. Enquanto os jogadores estavam ocupados demais para dormir, o mesmo poderia ser dito sobre Akira. Como ele pretendia, um mundo governado pelo Império proporcionou um ambiente severo para todos, mas nem mesmo o criador deste mundo foi uma exceção. Por semanas depois, ele enxaguava e repetia o processo de encontrar um host de servidor apenas para ser expulso. O jogo era grande demais para qualquer serviço individual. (O que eu devo fazer ...!? Eu continuo sendo cancelado!) Do ponto de vista das empresas de servidores, elas não queriam oferecer suporte a qualquer aplicativo que sobrecarregasse seus servidores como o da Akira. Não ajudou que a internet não estivesse tão desenvolvida na época. À medida que o canto de Akira ficava cada vez mais apertado, ele recebeu um email específico, com a liderança de um servidor adequado no exterior. “Um servidor estrangeiro ...? Não pensei nisso. Akira pulou no site para, é claro, ser recebido com blocos de texto em inglês. Só de olhar, ele sentiu dor de cabeça. Levaria uma quantidade imensa de tempo para traduzir e ler tudo. Os contratos de servidor já vinham com letras miúdas complicadas como estão. "Por que esses idiotas não têm uma versão japonesa !?" Enquanto a indignação de Akira era injustificada, uma caixa de seleção de idioma apareceu no canto superior direito da tela, como se tivesse ouvido o chamado dele. “O-Oh ... Aqui está. Meu B. " Ele imediatamente mudou para o japonês. Aparentemente, era um servidor de teste onde eles queriam ver quanto peso o servidor poderia suportar. "Este poderia ser o único ..." Akira inseriu as informações necessárias para aplicar. Surpreendentemente, ele recebeu uma resposta no mesmo dia. Em japonês, no entanto. “'Pronto para a transferência quando você estiver', hein ...? Sim!" Finalmente resolvendo seu problema, Akira enfiou os punhos no ar. Nas últimas semanas, ele passou de servidor para servidor, o que causou muitos problemas na jogabilidade. Como muitos jogadores estavam reclamando, Akira escreveu nos fóruns com sua barulheira habitual. “A espera acabou, pessoal. Os servidores japoneses eram fracos demais para lidar com o meu mundo, então estamos indo para o exterior. Continue desfrutando de uma jogabilidade suave em nosso novo servidor. ” Ele realmente não tinha o direito de ser tão alto e poderoso quanto a isso, mas os jogadores responderam com aplausos. "Você conseguiu, Ono!" "Indo para as grandes ligas ... Está ficando real." A maioria dos jogadores não sabia o funcionamento de um servidor e apenas deu uma reação instintiva ao descritor 'estrangeiro'. (Tudo bem. Se o servidor estiver estável, eu posso continuar modificando o jogo ...) Ele continuaria colocando mais e mais peso no servidor. No entanto, este em particular não se mexeu, não importa o quanto Akira derramou no jogo. Além disso, era extremamente barato. Enquanto ele estava aliviado de um grande problema, Akira não conseguiu abalar um resquício de tristeza em seu coração. Ele ainda não tinha visto XXX, que sempre o apoiou durante tempos difíceis. (Devo apenas enviar um e-mail ou algo assim ...? Não, devo esperar.) Ele pode ter sido teimoso, ou talvez orgulhoso. Os dias se transformaram em meses e, mesmo depois de anos de execução do jogo, o nome de XXX nunca seria registrado. Este foi um espinho que grudou no coração do Lorde Demônio, lá para ficar por muitos anos vindouros. =Postscript= Obrigado por ler o segundo volume de nossa edição recém-publicada! O autor, Kurone Kanzaki, aqui. Quando este volume for publicado no Japão, já deveríamos estar em 2019. A era de Heisei acabou! Espero que todos estejam indo bem na nova era. Quanto a mim, estou trabalhando no volume 3 (a partir de novembro de 2018). No momento em que você estiver lendo isso, eu já terminarei o próximo volume e desfrutarei de um banho agradável em uma fonte termal. É isso que está acontecendo ... Tem que ser ... Por favor ... No volume 2, vimos alguns personagens antigos, personagens que tenho certeza que você nunca esperava ver novamente e alguns novos personagens. Espero que tenham gostado de todos. À medida que a vida do Lorde Demônio fica mais movimentada no livro, eu estou ocupada trabalhando e escrevendo no anime, viajando para Tóquio com bastante frequência. Graças à adaptação do anime, tive a oportunidade de conhecer várias pessoas na publicação e muitos criadores de várias profissões. Todo dia é realmente emocionante! Essas são todas as experiências que eu nunca teria tido se nunca tivesse colocado minha caneta no papel. Não posso deixar de reconhecer que o Lorde Demônio, tente novamente! mudou completamente minha vida. É um milagre. É Magica. É o destino. (O que estou dizendo?) No ano novo, estou procurando ir o máximo possível para publicar o próximo volume e concluir a adaptação do anime. Espero que você possa vir comigo para o passeio. Para aqueles que sofreram todo o processo de postscript, tenho boas notícias. O talento de voz para o anime é absolutamente incrível! Eu quase caí ao ver a lista de elenco. Talvez eu tenha sido abençoada com um código de trapaça pela Deusa ... Ou enredada em um dos esquemas do Lorde Demônio ... Agora que dei meu discurso habitual, vou encerrá-lo bem. Obrigado a todos da Futabasha, a todos os que trabalham no anime, o senhor Ino, que me desenha ilustrações maravilhosas, e o senhor Minotake, que está transformando essa história em um mangá maravilhoso! Vejo você novamente no volume 3!